El horror de Kurtis Stryker
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: La magia negra todo lo puede, desde crear monstruos horripilantes hasta hacerle la vida imposible a alguien, Stryker será victima de ello y de la inminente venganza que Quan Chi le prepara.


Todo parecía irle bien al "súper policía" de Nueva York, el sujeto era noticia ya que logró derrotar en una batalla mortífera a Shao Kahn, el malvado emperador deseoso de conquistar el reino de la tierra con fines perversos y acciones despreciables. Las habilidades de Kurtis lo llevaron a la cima en un punto del cual era imposible bajar, la fama llegaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se inundaba en un pensamiento curioso: "Un humano derrotando a alguien de otro mundo" sonaba a locura, incluso llegaba a pensar que se trataba de un sueño.

Desde las profundidades del infierno se encontraba Quan Chi, sanando sus heridas con una sustancia pegajosa morada, le hervía la sangre observar a un ser del cual consideraba inferior entre multitudes de personas aclamando su nombre por esa victoria ¿Cómo fue posible? Estaba tan cerca de obtener lo que deseaba… tanto esfuerzo para que viniera esa insignificante persona y lo hiciera pedazos. No quería quedarse atrás: algo tenía que hacer para borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su jodida cara.

¿Pero cómo lo haría? Buscó entre sus pertenencias algo que le fuese de ayuda, entre estanterías podridas y malolientes resguardaban incontables libros completos de maldiciones y magia negra, frascos con fetos y líquidos de colores, pequeñas criaturas pululando por ahí, algo debía encontrar.

Después de una insufrible búsqueda lo halló: no hay mejor castigo para alguien que revertir su propia naturaleza, hacerle un cambio radical en su interior que lo condenaría a sufrir lo que otros. —Si fueras un caballo de mar… podrías dar vida, embarazarte, lástima que no lo eres pero por infortunio tuyo la magia todo lo puede. A partir de hoy Kurtis Stryker te maldigo con el castigo de engendrar una criatura que crecerá y crecerá dentro de ti, serás renovado por dentro y veremos si tu apariencia física te salva de esta —Habló él mientras hacía extraños movimientos con sus manos cubiertas por humo negro. Su acción no pasó desapercibida por la reina Sindel que caminaba cerca del lugar, se mostraba dudosa; si bien sabía todo lo que sucedió en el torneo, era cuestión de tiempo que el brujo tomara cartas en el asunto ¿Debía intervenir? Tal vez, pero no por el momento. De igual forma no dejaría de ver lo que hacía ese extraño hombre.

Ya era de noche en el lugar donde residía el policía, una pequeña casa de dos pisos adornada con decoraciones típicas de Halloween y algunas calabazas que iluminaban el patio. En el dormitorio estaba Sonya Blade acostada en una cama teniendo en brazos un pequeño libro de tácticas especiales y maniobras de ataque. Mientras tanto Stryker se encontraba en la ducha limpiando la suciedad que esfumaba un pestilente aroma de su cuerpo y ropa. De la nada comenzó a tener un fuerte dolor en su estómago, empezaba a realizar sonidos extraños sin motivo alguno: era insoportable hasta el punto de caer abatido al suelo sin posibilidad de moverse.

El sonido de varias cosas caer llamó la atención de la teniente Blade, su lectura se vio interrumpida y se levantó apenas escuchaba el sonido de objetos romperse, como ella era respetuosa antes de entrar al baño tocó la puerta repetidas veces. Los gritos continuaban y cada vez eran peores, pudo jurar que incluso había alguien mas ahí adentro riéndose de la desgracia del policía. Decidió patear el picaporte y lograr abrirla encontrando la habitación en un desastre total y a Stryker tendido en el suelo.

—-Pero qué... Stryker, levántate —habló con sorpresa dando la mano al rubio que mostraba gestos desagradables en su rostro completamente rojizo. Impactados quedaron al notar una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de los genitales del sujeto, los sonidos extraños no paraban, un pequeño bulto apareció en el estómago de este momentos después.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me sucede?

—Deberíamos de ir a un médico, no puede ser posible que sangres de esta manera y mucho menos que esté esta cosa extraña —Comentó preocupada Sonya, tomando de un hombro a su compañero.

—Se agradece lo que haces por mí, es bueno saber que cuento contigo pero ¿Podrías irte de aquí? Estoy desnudo y no me es agradable tenerte tan cerca —Ordenó, haciendo que ella se retirara, por su mente recorrían varias incógnitas, quizás debía de tomar el consejo de Sonya e ir a una de esas inspecciones corporales. Tal vez alguna anomalía estuviera dando efectos y no estuviera consiente de ello desde antes. Se vistió y salió para prepararse a una visita al doctor en la base de las fuerzas especiales, no era la mejor idea ir a un hospital particular ya que seguramente muchas personas le reconoceía y se crearía una escena.

A carcajadas se encontraba Quan Chi, disfrutaba poder ver el sufrimiento que tenía ese estúpido policía, una venganza por haber estropeado lo que se tenía planeado y burlarse tras la inminente derrota. Los lagos del infierno por alguna razón se tornaban más rojizos, los suelos crujían e incluso el Cerbero parecía volverse loco, atacando cualquier cosa a su paso. Algo estaba mal. Por otro lado se encontraba Sindel pensativa observando en grandes muros de piedra a los condenados pidiendo ser sacados de ahí.

Buscaba la manera de irse del infierno, si bien se lo merecía por haber matado a la mayoría de los guerreros de la tierra, era justo tener una oportunidad puesto que estaba siendo controlada en el momento de lo sucedido. Decidió utilizar sus habilidades de vuelo y subir hasta unos rayos de luz que penetraban las gigantes rocas, provocando el caer de estas.

Salió, contempló la luz de la luna y su iluminar a todo lo que se encontrara a su alrededor. Sindel podía sentir la presencia de un ser muy de cerca, una brillante luz le cegó por unos instantes. Raiden, de alguna manera supo de la fuga de la reina e hizo su aparición frente a esta.

—¿Que haces aquí? — preguntó el dios de trueno. Sindel no disimuló una sonrisa.

—Quan Chi tiene preparado algo para uno de tus guerreros. No creo que sea algo agradable— dijo la mujer en un tono burlón, para después irse.

* * *

Mientras tanto, con Stryker las cosas no mejoraban. Decidió ir a revisarse, no podía seguir de esa forma.

Entró al consultorio que olía a medicina, y en cuyas paredes blancas colgaban algunos reconocimientos y demás imágenes de anatomía y esas cosas.

El médico se hallaba sentado en su escritorio, y al ver a Stryker en ese estado tan lamentable inmediatamente lo atendió, recostándolo en una camilla.

Con ayuda de unos aparatos, comenzó a revisarlo.

Cuando terminó, el doctor tenía una cara de completo asombro. Eso alarmó al policía, quien no dudó en cuestionar lo que ocurría.

—¿Que es lo que tengo, doctor?— preguntó Stryker.

—Esto es algo muy difícil de explicar, no entiendo cómo fue que sucedió —mencionó el médico—. Todo parece indicar que hay un reto desarrollándose, suena una locura pero no encuentro otra explicación. Está usted esperando un hijo.

Aquello dejó en shock al pobre de Stryker, quien no sabia qué decir. Era imposible, sencillamente no podía ser cierto.

Muchas interrogantes invadieron su mente. ¿Como había ocurrido? ¿Que haría para mantener al bebé? ¿Estaría listo para recibirlo? No tenía idea. Tampoco sabía si lograría ser un buen padre.

* * *

El doctor le mando a realizar unos estudios para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Cuando se lo dijo a Sonya, ella tampoco podía creerlo.

Cierto día, Stryker recibió la visita de Raiden.

—Sonya me contó lo sucedido— mencionó el dios del trueno.

—Aun no me hago a la idea, no entiendo cómo fue.

—Debes saber que sí hay una explicación: Quan Chi.

—¿Quan Chi?— Preguntó sorprendido el policía.

—Asi es, Sindel me dijo que el brujo tenía unos planes malvados para uno de ustedes, y tu derrotaste a Shao Kahn, así que seguramente utilizó su magia para hacerte engendrar. Pediré audiencia con los Dioses Antiguos para que no se encuentre atada en el infierno. Su buena causa fue una oportunidad bien aprovechada.

Ante eso, el policía no supo qué responder. Si esa era la venganza de Quan Chi, vaya que la había obtenido ese imbécil.

Pero había algo que le preocupaba mucho con forme pasaban las semanas: el embarazo iba demasiado rápido, seguramente no pasaría de lo meses señalados.

* * *

Quan Chi, por su parte, parecía disfrutar del sufrimiento del desdichado policía. Ese era su objetivo, a final de cuentas, y lo estaba logrando. Pero no contaba con lo dicho por la reina, Raiden y Sindel le atacaron con la intencôn de revertir el hechizo... nada, solo simples burlas y un aviso de muerte.

Pasaron los meses, y Stryker notaba crecer su vientre cada vez más, no podía evitar sentirse pensativo por lo que estaba por venir, aunque seguía sintiendo miedo. Lo que le dirían, la forma en que las cosas iban a cambiar.

Sonya estuvo cuidándolo en sus últimas semanas para estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa. Hasta que finalmente llegó el día en que a Stryker se le rompió la fuente. Alarmada, Sonya llamó al médico para avisarle que ya iba a parir.

En poco tiempo, llegó, e inició el proceso de parto.

Kurtis casi no podía moverse debido al dolor terrible de las contracciones. El doctor midió la frecuencia de éstas.

Pronto afirmó que ya estaba listo.

—Bien, cuando yo le diga tiene que pujar, luego le avisaré cuando pare, y nuevamente pujara cuando le diga, ¿entendido?— dijo el doctor, a lo que Stryker asintió con un gesto de dolor.

El médico dio la orden y todo inició, Kurtis pujaba con todas sus fuerzas, casi hasta terminar desmayado. Empezaba a faltarle el aire, y por último todo quedó en tinieblas, sólo pudo oír unas voces desesperadas. "¡No puede ser, lo perdemos!" "¡No está respirando!"

* * *

De repente, acabó. Despertó en su cama, sudando y muy agitado. Como se movió de manera brusca, cayó al piso.

Se sobó su rostro y como impulsado por un resorte se levantó. Y comprendió todo. Únicamente se trató de un sueño, un maldito sueño, nada más.

Miró su mesita de noche, su celular estaba ahí, pero al lado vio una nota. Un frío recorrió su cuerpo, y con las manos temblorosas la abrió, leyó el contenido escrito con una extraña tinta, sólo había una frase: "Esto no se ha acabado aún".

 **NP del autor. Agradezco infinitamente a Acero 12 por darme la idea del sueño y dejarme participar en el reto del foro "Mortal Kombat: Who's next?" ya quería aportar algo. Y a ti Zairita por ayudarme con el fic y dar tu valioso tiempo en hacer correciones y terminar muchas cosas. Diosito te puso en mi camino uwu estoy agradecido por ello.**

 **Aclaraciones.**

 **Acero, no pude y no quise aparte, hacer romance entre el brujo y el sargento. No es muy linda pareja, igual que no me gusta y no se me prendiò el foco para hacer una escena tipo "Me gustas, cojeme y dame un hijo". Es mas OOC del que tiene este fic. Por eso la alternativa de la magia y rencor/venganza.**

 **¿La perra de Sindel buena? Quería dejarla en el infierno atrapada y que ardiera por lo que hizo, pero bah. Ya tendré el momento, tambien no deseaba mostrar mi odio TOTAL en el fic, me joden por bashing y cargos aficionales. Mejor la hice pan de Dios uwu tal y como se supone debe ser... supongo, no soy tan malo.**

 **Una de pocas veces que hago esto, mpreg no es lo mio.**

 **Dulces y veneno para sus enemigos a todos. Los quiero.**


End file.
